1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of handling ownership transfer and related communication device for an open mobile alliance wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, more and more users link electronic products to a personal network (PN) with a small linkage area, e.g. home network, car network and body area network. The personal network further builds the accessibility of the electronic devices and personal network entity (PNE) to connect to other networks, which realize many services, e.g. access service from a personal network entity outside the personal network. For example, a bluetooth-linked personal media player can receive the video stream on the internet through a mobile phone linking to the wide area network (WAN).
Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) is the focal point for the development of mobile service enabler specifications, which support the creation of interoperable end-to-end mobile services. OMA drives service enabler architectures and open enabler interfaces that are independent of the underlying wireless networks and platforms. OMA creates interoperable mobile data service enablers that work across devices, service providers, operators, networks, and geography.
In open mobile alliance (OMA) Converged Personal Network Services (CPNS) specification, converged personal network service (CPNS) server, personal network gateway (PN GW), and PNE(s) (Personal Network Element) constitute the basic architecture of CPNS. CPNS Server is an entity of CPNS enabler that replies to requests from personal network gateway
The personal network gateway serves as an intermediary entity between the PNE (s) and other networks that forwards the requests from the PNE(s) to the other networks and the other way around. PNE(s) are connected to the personal network gateway and between each other and are used for rendering the content received from the PN GW or from each other.
In OMA CPNS, a service group (SG) is composed of a CPNS Server, one or more personal network gateways, and also one or more PNE(s). The intention of the service group is to gather together PNE(s) which want to consume the same service from CPNS Server/content provider. That is, for those PNE (s) that want to consume game service can belong to a service group providing the game service, and for those PNE(s) that want to consume music service can belong to a service group providing the music service.
A PNE creating a service group is a service group owner, which behaves as SG leader and manages the service group including inviting new SG member to enter the service group, expelling service group member, deleting a service group. When a service group owner leaves the service group due to low battery life or bad signal intensity; or, when a service group owner stays in the service group, however, it doesn't want to serve as the SG Owner anymore, a service group owner transfer procedure is needed. During the group owner transfer procedure, unsynchronized service group status between CPNS server and group owner will result in defective service group functionalities.